It's Me, Byun Baekhyun
by glowbeeugene
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Aku adalah Aku. Aku bukan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan kakak maupun adikku. Karena aku adalah Aku. / Chanbaek / Kaisoo / Hunhan / Yaoi. Boys Love / RnR juseyong
1. Chapter 1

It's Me, Byun Baekhyu

Tittle: It's Me, Byun Baekhyun

Author: Glowbeeugene

Genre: Yaoi, Drama(?), Romance, Sad (?) Romance, Family (?) dll

Length: Chaptered

Main Cast: Byun Baek Hyun Park Chan Yeol Etc

Disclaimer: GOD

Copyright: Glowbeeugene™

Warning: Newbie! Boys Love!

Happy Reading~ .

.

Aku adalah Aku. Aku bukan orang lain. Aku tidak bisa disamakan dengan kakak maupun adikku. Karena aku adalah Aku.

.

.

.

Baekhyun's POV

Aku tidak secantik kakakku dan tidak semanis adikku. Aku tidak sepopuler kakakku dan tidak sepintar adikku. Aku bukan Byun Luhan maupun Byun Kyungsoo. Aku adalah Byun Baekhyun. Seorang yang selalu dianggap sebagai pengganggu, pembawa sial, dan bayangan kedua saudaraku. Bahkan kedua orang tua kami menganggap aku tidak ada.

'Anak yang tidak berguna'

Itu yang selalu diucapkan umma dan appa kepadaku. Ketika mendengarnya aku selalu tersenyum sambil menatap kedua orangtua ku sendu. Aku tidak apa-apa, Byun Baekhyun itu kuat. Byun Baekhyun tidak akan menangis ketika orang-orang mencibirnya, Byun Baekhyun akan selalu tersenyum dimanapun ia berada.

Karena..

Itu adalah satu-satunya kelebihanku. Kelebihan seorang Byun Baekhyun.

.

Flashback

.

"Umma lihat! Aku mendapat nilai seratus lagi" Ucap seorang namja kecil berperawakan mungil kepada ibunya.  
"Benarkah? Kemarilah umma ingin memberi hadiah kepada anak umma yang pintar ini" Namja kecil itu berlari dan langsung memeluk ibunya.

Chup.

Sang ibu lalu mengecup kening namja kecil itu dengan penuh rasa sayang, sedangkan namja kecil itu terus tersenyum lebar.

"Umma!"

"Ne, chagiya?"

"Apakah umma bangga memmpunyai anak sepertiku?"

Sang ibu terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan putranya bungsunya. "Tentu saja umma bangga! Kau sangat berharga bagi umma"

"Bagaimana denganku umma?"

Si sulung tiba-tiba datang mendekati sepasang ibu dan anak yang tengah asyik bercengkrama itu.  
"Kau ini ada-ada saja Lu, Umma sangat menyayangi kalian. Cepatlah tumbuh menjadi anak yang bisa membanggakan umma dan appa. Luhannie, Kyungie"

Setelah mengucapkan itu mereka lalu berpelukan dan tertawa bersama. Keluarga yang sangat bahagia bukan?

Ah benarkah bisa disebut bahagia?

Lihatlah sesosok namja kecil bermata bulan diam-diam menangis menyaksikan pemandangan saudara kandungnya tengah dipeluk ibunya yang selama ini tidak pernah memeluknya, mengecup keningnya bahkan menatapnya. Ia terisak pelan sambil menggenggam kertas piagam juara satu lomba menyanyi.

'Umma, Baekhyunnie menjadi juara satu lomba menyanyi. Baekhyunnie ingin memberitahu umma dan dipeluk seperti umma memeluk Luhannie hyung dan Kyungie, tapi itu mustahil karena Baekhyunnie tahu umma membenci Baekhyunnie.' lirihnya dalam hati.

.

.

Flashback End

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi dan kicaun merdu burung-burung, membangunkan sesosok namja manis dari tidur nyenyaknya. Ia mengusap-usap matanya dengan kedua tangan mungilnya sembari menguap kecil.

"Hoamm, sudah pagi rupanya"

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur nyamannya, lalu merapikan selimut dan seprainya setelah selesai ia pun bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Lima belas menit kemudian Baekhyun- namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dan berganti baju seragam.

 **Pyong!**

Tanda pesan masuk dari ponselnya.

Dengan semangat ia membuka pesan baru itu. Setelah membacanya, bibirnya terangkat membentuk suatu lengkungan manis- pipinya bersemu merah muda. Inilah senyuman seorang Byun Baekhyun yang tersipu malu membaca pesan yang ditulis oleh Chanyeol- kekasihnya.

 **From: Yoda Jelek**

 **To: Baekhyunnie Yeppeo**

 **Selamat pagi tuan puteri :) Pangeran tampan ini akan menjemput puterinya di isatana. Jadi tunggu pangeran di depan istanamu ne tuan puteri ㅋㅋ**

 **.**

 **From: Baekhyunnie Yeppeo**

 **To: Yoda Jelek**

 **Baiklah pangeran! Tuan puteri akan menunggumu :***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun. Apapun yang akan terjadi hari ini, kau harus selalu tersenyum. Kau itu kuat. Fighting!"

Itulah kebiasaan yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap hari. Menyemangati dirinya sendiri, menguatkan dirinya bahwa apapun yang terjadi seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak boleh menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di depan orang lain. Bahkan jika itu kekasihnya sendiri-Chanyeol.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapih Baekhyun turun dari lantai dua menuju dapur. Didapur terlihat Jung ahjumma yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Baekhyun kemudian memeluk wanita paruh baya tersebut dan mengecup pipinya.

"Selamat pagi, ahjumma!" Sapa Baekhyun dengan ceria, ia tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit-membentuk bulan sabit. Sangat cantik.

"Ah, tuan muda. Kau baru saja memgejutkan wanita tua ini," Jung ahjumma membalas sapaan Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya- terkejut.

Baekhyun berdecak pura-pura kesal. "Ahjumma~ jangan memanggilku tuan muda. Aku tidak suka. Panggil aku Baekhyunnie saja, seperti waktu aku kecil dulu"

"Baiklah, Baekhyunnie ahjumma yang cantik" ujar Jung ahjumma sambil menekankan kata 'Baekhyunnie' dan 'cantik' sambil mengerling nakal.

Selama ini Baekhyun selalu menganggap Jung ahjumma seperti ibu sendiri. Dan Jung ahjumma juga selalu memperlakukan Baehkhyun sebagai anaknya, ia merasa kasihan dengan tuan mudanya yang satu itu. Baekhyun adalah anak yang manis, lugu dan sangat baik. Entah apa salah tuan mudanya itu sehingga ia dibenci oleh seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Aish ahjumma, berhenti menggodaku. Sekarang bantu aku membuat bekal sekolah untuk Chanyeol, oke? Biasanya dia jarang sarapan, jadi aku harus membuatkan bekal untuknya. Dia benar-benar merepotkanku ahjumma" Adu Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Ah benarkah? Tuan puteri merasa kesal dengan pangerannya, huh? " Goda Jung ahjumma.

"Ahjummaaa, sudah kubilang berhenti menggodaku" ucap Baekhyun dan disambut gelak tawa oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

Lalu keduanya sibuk berkutat dengan 'pembuatan bekal Chanyeol'. Baekhyun tampak serius ketika menyiapkan bekal untuk kekasihnya dan itu membuat ahjumma Jung tersenyum lembut. Ia senang karena masih ada yang mau memperhatikan tuan muda kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

"Selesai!" Baekhun bersorak gembira, karena bekalnya untuk Chanyeol sudah tersusun rapih dan terlihat lezat tentu saja. Ia pun memasukkan kotak makan itu kedalam tas nya.

Tak lama kemudian Tuan dan Nonya Byun datang disusul Luhan dan Kyungsoo dibelakang mereka.

"Selamat pagi umma, appa, hyung, Kyungie" Pemuda bermata sipit itu menyapa semua anggota keluarganya dengan senyuman manis, tetapi hanya gumanan malas yang diterima Baekhyun sebagai balasannya. Melihat itu senyum Baekhyun memudar digantikan dengan tatapan sendu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sepertinya Baekhyun tidak dibutuhkan sekarang. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dari kedua saudaranya itu.

"Aku pergi semua"

.

.

 **Di depan gerbang**

.

.

"Booo!"

"Akh!"

Seorang namja berperawakan tinggi besar, baru saja berhasil membuat kekasihnya terlonjak kecil. Bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun berjalan dari teras rumah mewahnya ke gerbang depan sambil melamun. Melihat itu timbul ide jahil dikepala Chanyeol-namja tinggi itu untuk mengerjai sang kekasih dan itu berhasil sekarang.

"Yak! Yoda kau mengagetkan ku saja!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya dan mendeli kesal kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Wajahmu jelek kalau sedang terejut begitu"

"Ishh, Aku membencimu" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir cherry nya- merasa kesal.

Chup.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol mendarat mulus di bibir Baekhyun yang dikerucutkan itu.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan Yoda jelek!"Pipi mulus Baekhyun kini mulai memerah lucu. Seperti strawberry. Ingin Chanyeol gigit rasanya.

"Mencium kekasih cantikku tentu saja, memangnya apa lagi?"

"Aigoo, kau dan mulut manismu itu"

"Baekhyunnie kau tau? Wajahmu sangat manis jika memerah seperti itu. Aku suka" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut sambil menatap wajah Baekhyun.

Blush~

Wajah Baekhyun tambah memerah mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Memerah sampai telinga. Membuat Chanyeol ingin memakannya segera.

"C-Chanyeol bodoh, berhenti menggodaku, lebih baik kita segera berangkat ke sekolah. A-aku takut terlambat"

"Baiklah, silahkan naik tuan puteri dan jangan lupa pakai helm mu" Ujar Chanyeol sembari memberikan helm yang ia bawa kepada Baekhyun.

" Ye, algeseumnida"

"Pegangan yang erat, oke?"

"Ne, Park Chanyeol sayang" Tangan mungil Baekhyun melingkar di perut Chanyeol, menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri bagi keduanya. Sebelum mengendarai kendaraannya Chanyeol terlebih dulu mengelus kedua tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Kita berangkat"

"Eum"

Brumm. Deruan mesin itu menandakan kepergian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka nampak sangat bahagia, dan tidak sadar bahwa dari tadi ada yang mengawasi mereka dengan tatapan tidak suka dan tersirat perasaan iri melihat interaksi yang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lakukan.

"Cih! Dasar penggangu"

.

.

Chanyeol memarkirkan motornya di parkiran sekolah dan Baekhyun senantiasa menunggu Chanyeol selesai memarkirkan motor kesayangannya itu. Setelah selesai Chanyeol segera menghampiri kekasih mungilnya itu.

"Hei, pendek "

"Mwo?" Baekhyun mendongak kesal menatap Chanyeol.

"Ingat kata-kata ku ya, kalau nanti ada yang menatapmu tidak suka, benci dan sebagainya genggam erat tanganku dan berilah senyuman terbaikmu untuk mereka. Karena kau tau bukan bahwa senyuman tulus seseorang akan membuat hati siapapun tenang dan damai. Kau mengerti?" ucap Chanyeol panjang lebar sambil mengelus surai coklat kekasihnya itu.

"Ya! Tentu saja aku akan melakukan itu. Terimakasih sudah mengingatkanku Yoda" Baekhyun mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum sehingga eyesmilesnya terlihat jelas.

Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan sayang. "Anak pintar"

.

.

.

Ya, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi. Baekhyun tetap menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya kepada siapapun yang menatapnya tajam. Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan tersenyum seolah tatapan tajam tersebut merupakan sapaan ramah yang ditujukan oleh orang-orang ke dirinya.  
Setelah sampai di kelas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu duduk bersebelahan. Memang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sekelas dan itu merupakan anugrah Tuhan yang diberikan untuk Baekhyun. Karena ia bisa sekelas dan duduk bersebelahan dengan orang yang dikasihinya dan dicintainya.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama pun berlangsung dengan tertib sampai bel istirahat berbunyi sontak membuat semua murid bersorak kegirangan tak terkecuali Park Chanyeol kekasih Baekhyun yang kini tengah bereriak kegirangan. Ia pun langsung menoleh kepada kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mencatat tulisan di papan tulis.

"Baek! Aku lapar~" Chanyeol merajuk seperti anak kecil kepada Baekhyun. Baekhyun lalu tersenyum gemas melihat kekasihnya merajuk seperti itu.

"Tunggu sebentar ne? Aku harus menyelesaikan catatan ini dulu"

"Aishh Baek, kau tak mendengar bunyi perutku ini? Cacing-cacing diperutku sudah minta makanan Baek. Ayolahh~ atauuu kau ingin ku cium dulu baru kau mau menuruti permintaanku?" Chanyeol mengerling nakal ke arah Baekhyun.

"Mwo?! Aniyaaa, baiklah kita makan sekarang"

"Assa! Kau yang terbaik Baek"

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di taman belakang sekolah. Tempat favorit Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dibawah pohon maple yang rindang, Chanyeol terlihat sedang memakan bekal yang Baekhyun bawakan dengan lahap seakan ia belum makan bertahun-tahun.

"Makannya pelan-pelan Yeol, tidakk ada yang ingin mengambil makananmu" Baekhyun mengingatkan Chanyeol sambil membersihkan sisa nasi yang menempel di pipi Chanyeol dan saus yang menempel di sudut bibir namja bermata belo itu.

"Masakanmu enak sekali Baek, jadi jangan salahkan aku jika aku lahap memakannya"

"Dasar rakus"

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan?"

"Ani! Aku tidak mau mempunyai namjachingu rakus sepertimu"

"Mwo? Kau bilang apa tadi?" Chanyeol mulai menggelitiki(?) perut Baekhyun.

"Hahaha sudah haha Yeol ini haha geli, aku mohon hentikan haha"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menarik kata-katamu"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tidak rakus dan Park Chanyel adalah namjachinguku yang paling tampaann"

"Good boy" Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat, seakan pelukan mereka tidak akan pernah lepas.

"Baek" panggil Chanyeol singkat dan hanya dibalas dengan gumaman pelan oleh Baekhyun.

"Saranghae"

"Hm, Nado saranghae Yeol"

Kemudian Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun lembut dan tanpa dikomando kedua insan itu mulai mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan bibir tebal Chanyeol kini menempel lembut di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tidak ada nafsu yang ada hanya rasa saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun aku pastikan kau akan menderita! Chanyeol itu milikku! Hanya milikku!"

.

.  
TBC/END.

.

.

.

HaiHai semua Eugene author baru di ffn ini. Ini karya pertama Eugene. Sebenernya ff ini udah pernah di post dulu banget pake acc Eugene yang lain. Tapi karena lupa pw nya jadi Eugene repost ulang dan sekalian diubah sedikit. Walaupun ceritanya jelek, pendek dan alurnya berantakan. Eugene mengaharapkan kalau readers-dul mau membaca ff ini dan syukur-syukur kalau ada yang mau ngereview juga hehe. Oke sekian cuap-cuap dari Eugene.

See you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It's Me, Byun Baekhyun

Author : glowbeeugene

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : ChanBaek, ChanLu, KaiSoo, HunHan

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, etc.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : HaiHai. Eugene balik lagi bawa chapter 2, hayoo ngaku pasti pada penasaran kan siapa yang iri sama hubungan Chanbaek? Tenang aja di chapter ini bakalan diungkap kok identitas orang itu. So Happy Reading semuaa~**

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun aku pastikan kau akan menderita! Chanyeol itu milikku! Hanya milikku!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's Me, Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

.

Luhan memandang sinis kearah pasangan manis dibawah pohon itu. Ia geram, hatinya panas, matanya memerah menahan emosi yang tidak bisa segera ia keluarkan. Di sebelahnya Kyungsoo hanya menatap hyung nya khawatir. Kyungsoo tau hyung cantiknya itu sedang marah karena melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun disana.

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Dengan segala keberanian yang dipunyainya, ia pun bertanya kepada Luhan.

"Heol, aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku liat sekarang, Soo-ya. Siapa dia berani-berani tersenyum selebar itu? Menipu semua orang dengan wajah sok polosnya, huh? Aku benar-benar muak melihatnya"

"Hyung…" Kyungsoo tidak bisa menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Jujur, ia merasa serba salah. Luhan dan Baekhyun adalah kakaknya. Ia bingung harus memihak yang mana. Apabila iya memihak Luhan, Baekhyun akan menderita dan kesepian di rumah. Namun, apabila ia memihak Baehyun. Orang tua dan Luhan pasti akan membencinya juga. Maka dari itu Kyungsoo memilih opsi yang pertama, karena ia merasa lebih aman jika memilihnya.

Luhan tersenyum miring dan berkata, "Bersenang-senanglah dahulu Baekhyunnie hyung yang tersayang, karena sebentar lagi aku akan membuatmu merasa dunia ini seperti neraka bagimu"

Kyungsoo yang khawatir pun berkata dengan hati-hati, "Hyung, apakah kita tidak terlalu kejam padanya? Aku merasa uhm sedikit kasihan padanya"

"Oh? Jadi kau ingin membelanya Kyungsoo?" Luhan melayangkan tatapan tajamnya ke arah Kyungsoo.

"A-Ani.. Aku hanya-" Kyungsoo gelagapan melihat tatapan hyung nya.

"Makanya itu diamlah dan turuti apa perkataanku,"

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham mendengar kalimat 'mutlak' hyung nya. Kyungsoo tau bahwa ia kalah dari Luhan. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan lesu menuju kelasnya. Pikiran nya kacau, ia bingung. Sampai mau menangis rasanya. Ia benar-benar merasa kasihan kepada Baekhyun, seingatnya Baekhyun selalu baik kepada semua orang. Hyung nya itu suka sekali tersenyum, dan jujur saja Kyungsoo menyukai senyum manis dari Baekhyun karena ketika ia tersenyum, matanya akan menyipit dan membentuk bulan sabit. Cantik. Itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengerti, mengapa semua anggota keluarganya membenci Baekhyun. Bahkan teman-teman sekolahnya juga. Kyungsoo pernah bertanya alasan mengapa kedua orang tua dan hyung nya membenci Baekhyun. Namun, tidak ada seorang pun yang menjelaskan. 'Kau masih kecil' Itu yang appa, umma dan hyung nya katakan ketika bertanya. Demi Tuhan, ia sudah besar sekarang. Sudah kelas satu SMA dan mereka selalu memperlakukan nya seperti anak kecil yang kolot, yang harus menuruti perkataan orang yang lebih tua saja. Kyungsoo muak, tapi disatu sisi ia takut untuk memberontak. Dan yah, inilah yang hanya dapat dilakuan seorang Byun Kyungsoo. Hanya diam dan mengamati apa yang terjadi dengan mata bulat lucunya itu.

"Kerutan di dahi mu akan membuat mu cepat tua, Soo-ya" Elusan lembut dikening nya menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan panjang nya .

"Jongin-ah" Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan bibir melengkung kebawah, Kyungsoo mendongak menatap lai-laki yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, hm? Apa yang membuat bibir kekasihku melengkung kebawah seperti ini? Masalah keluarga mu lagi?"

Tebakan Jongin-kekasih Kyungsoo- tepat sasaran. Kenapa Jongin selalu memahami dirinya, sih? Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan, "Apalagi selain itu yang membuatku begini"

"Hei, sudahlah. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti keluarga mu akan berbaikan. Kau hanya harus berada di tengah-tengah dan tidak memihak siapapun, oke? Jadilah air disaat keluarga mu memercikkan api. Dan kau harus tetap menyayangi Baekhyun hyung, aku kasihan padanya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Jongin barusan, kekasihnya ini benar-benar dewasa. Membuat Kyungsoo jatuh semakin dalam dalam pesona Jongin.

"Jongin-ah," panggil Kyungsoo lagi.

"Hm?"

"Ayo, kita kabur saja!" Ini benar. Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin melarikan diri saja bersama Jongin. Keluarganya benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo pusing.

Melihat ekspresi serius kekasih nya itu, sontak membuat Jongin tertawa keras. Tawanya bahkan menggema di koridor kelas. Sungguh, lelucon Kyungsoo ini sangat lucu menurutnya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa? Aku serius Jongin!"

Gertakan Kyungsoo tidak berhasil membuat Jongin berhenti tertawa, dan kini ia malah memeluk Kyungsoo gemas. "Kau ini lucu sekali, Soo-ya"

.

.

.

.

Bel berdering kencang tanda jam istirahat pertama sudah habis. Murid-murid Seoul High School, berhamburan menuju kelas masing-masing. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju ruang ganti. Karena pelajaran sehabis istirahat adalah Olah Raga. Pelajaran kesukaan namja tiang listrik alias Chanyeol. Tentu saja, pasangan ini pasti mengundang perhatian dari seluruh murid sekolah. Bisik-bisik nyinyir selalu mengiringi mereka.

"Yeri-yah, kau tau? Rasanya aku ingin memasukkan wajah si pengganggu itu ke dalam tong sampah," Gadis cantik –Soojung- teman sekelas Baekhyun berkata sinis kepada sahabatnya, Yeri. Mereka adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang membenci Byun Baekhyun.

"Dia itu benar-benar. Chanyeol hanya milik Luhan oppa tau! Enak saja dia merebut Chanyeol dari Luhan oppa kita. Aku jadi ragu apakah penglihatan Chanyeol bermasalah atau tidak" Dengus Yeri kesal.

.

Satu sekolah tau bahwa Luhan menyukai kekasih adiknya itu. Chanyeol pun tau. Namun, baginya hanya seorang Byun Baekhyun saja yang dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta. Para pembenci Chanyeol-Baekhyun, rata-rata merupakan penggemar pasangan Chanyeol-Luhan. Mereka beranggapan bahwa Chanyeol lebih cocok dengan Luhan. Luhan pintar, tampan uhm coret lebih ke cantik masudnya, berbakat, apa yang urang dari seorang Byun Luhan? Tidak ada. Itu yang selalu penggemarnya ucapkan. Sedangkan Baekhyun? Otaknya pas-pasan, wajahnya biasa saja, dibenci seluruh keluarganya, apa kekurangan Byun Baekhyun? Banyak. Itu jawaban mereka.

.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Panggilan seseorang menghentikan langkah Chanyeol.

"Eoh? Jongdae-ya? Ada apa?" Namja pendek berkacamata dan berwajah kotak tadi lah yang memanggil Chanyeol, Jongdae namanya.

"Kau dipanggil, Kim sonsaengnim di kantor. Sepertinya kau disuruh membantunya mengoreksi ujian kimia kemarin"

"Aish, namja tua itu. Baek, bagaimana ini? Aku benra-benar menyukai pelajaran olah raga. Aku tidak mau menemani Kim sonsaengnim mengoreksi ujian, bisa-bisa kepalaku pecah nanti" Adu Chanyeol kepada kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menjewer pelan kuping lebar Chanyeol, "Jangan hiperbola, Park. Pergilah sana! Kim sonsaengnim sudah menunggu mu" Usir Baekhyun main-main.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau kejam sekali sayang. Baiklah, sampai jumpa nanti Baek. Kaja Jongdae-ya" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Baekhyun dan pergi menuju kantor guru, menyisakan Baehyun yang tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

.

Sementara itu Yeri dan Soojung masih memperhatikan tingkah laku dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di otak seorang Jung Soojung.

"Yeri-yah, aku punya ide!"

"Jinja? Apa itu?" Tanya Yeri penasaran.

Kemudian Soojung pun membisikkan idenya kepada Yeri dan disambut seringaian kejam yang muncul di wajah cantik gadis itu.

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Soojung-ah"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah tau itu haha" Dia lah Jung Soojung dengan segala keangkuhannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Murid kelas XI-A sudah berkumpul di lapangan sekolah sambil melakukan pemanasan. Soojung yang ingin menjalankan aksinya kemudian berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun~" Suara gadis itu terdengar manis dan mendayu-dayu namun malah terdengar mengerikan di telinga Baekhyun.

"I..ya? Soojung-ssi?" Baekhyun menjawab ragu.

"Tadi Moon sonsaengnim menyuruh mu mengambil bola basket di gudang belakang sekolah"

Baekhyun kebingungan mendengar ucapan Soojung, "Bukankah bola basket nya sudah ada yang mengambil? Lagipula gudang belakang kan tidak terpakai lagi, Soojung-ssi"

"Aniya~ Kata sonsaengnim bola nya kurang. Jadi kau harus mengambilnya di gudang belakang" Ucap Soojung sambil menekankan kata 'kau' dan 'gudang belakang'.

"Begitukah? Baiklah, akan kuambil"

Soojung menyeringai puas melihat Baekhyun berlari menuju gudang belakang. Baekhyun tanpa Chanyeol merupakan sasaran empuk bagi Soojung.

"Dasar bodoh" Dengus Soojung pelan.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan pelan ke gudang belakang, dan membuka pintunya. Sejujurnya ia takut. Di sekitar gudang belakang sekolah sangat sepi dan tak terurus. Namun dengan tekad tinggi yang ia miliki akhirnya Baekhyun memasuki gudang dan mencari bolanya.

"Dimana sih bolanya? Hanya ada debu di sini. Gelap sekali. Baiklah Baekhyun! Semangat!" Baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Kemudian mata sipitnya menemukan tumpukan bola basket usang di sudut ruangan. "Ah! Ketemu! Tapi.. bukankah ini bola bekas? Aku akan mencari pompanya"

.

BRAK!

.

Saat sedang mencari pompa bola, tiba-tiba pintu gudang belakang tertutup keras. "Omo!" Baekhyun menjerit-terkejut. Matanya menatap horror kearah pintu gudang yang tertutup, jantungnya berdegup kencang, nafasnya memburu, keringat mulai bercucuran dari dahi Baekhyun. Ia takut. Dan claustrophobia yang ia derita semakin memperburuk keadaannya.

.

Brugh~

.

Lutut Baekhyun lemas, ia pun jatuh terdudu di lantai dingin dan berbedu. Matanya membelalak lebar berusaha mencari seberkas cahaya di sekitarnya, namun percuma saja karena gudang ini benar-benar gelap gulita. Tanpa ia sadari tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh bercucuran, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena isakannya dan juga karena ketakutan yang sedang ia alami. Baekhyun benci saat phobia nya kambuh. Serasa mau mati. Itulah yang Baekhyun rasakan.

.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya, kemudian ia menyeret tubuh lemasnya mendekati pintu gudang. Tangan nya mengepal, berusaha untuk menggedor pintu. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan menolong nya.

"Hiks, t-tolong aku" Isaknya lemah. Ingatan buruk masa lalunya kembali berputar di kepalanya. Ingatan tentang bagaimana tubuh kecilnya di kurung di gudang oleh umma nya, ingatan tentang bagaimana petir diluar menggelegar mengiringi tangisnya, ingatan tentang bagaimana ia berteriak kencang –minta tolong sampai tenggoroakan nya sakit, namun tidak ada yang boleh membantu nya. Ingatan tentang bagaimana pengap, dingin, dan sempitnya gudang di rumahnya dulu.

.

Ingatan-ingatan itu seolah mencemooh keadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengeyahkan ingatan buruknya itu. Namja itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, seolah-seolah berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari kegelapan ini.

"Chanyeol, hiks tolong hiks aku.." Itulah yang terakhir kali terucap dari mulut Baekhyun sebelum tubuhnya terkulai lemas di lantai gudang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring diiringi sorakan gembira dari seluruh murid. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata juga keluar dari kantor guru. Wajahnya kusut, bagaimana tidak? Guru Kim menyuruhnya memeriksa seluruh ujian Kimia anak kelas XI. Mentang-mentang ia siswa berprestasi, guru Kim menjadi semena-mena terhadapnya.

"Haahh~ Aku butuh Byun Baekhyun ku. Sayang~ Aku datang" Chanyeol berlari menuju kelasnya tidak sabar untuk bertemu namja yang sudah menjadi vitamin bagi Chanyeol. Namun, ia merasa kebingungan karena tidak menemukan Baekhyun nya di kelas. Biasanya Baekhyun akan duduk manis di bangku mereka, menunggu Chanyeol yang sering menjadi tumbal para guru.

"Jimin-ah! Kau lihat Baekhyun?" Namja bertelinga peri itu bertanya kepada teman sekelasnya.

"Ani, Baekyun tidak ada dari pelajaran olah raga tadi"

"Ah, geurae? Baiklah, terimakasih Jimin-ah"

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menelusuri koridor sekolah, matanya terus mencari keberadaan kekasih mungilnya. Chanyeol cemas. Apakah Baekhyun kembali di bully oleh teman-teman sekolahnya? Pikiran-pikiran negatif terus bermunculan di kepala Chanyeol saat ini.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Luhan muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Chanyeol sedang tidak ingin diganggu, namja itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang. Dan kemunculan Luhan membuatnya merasa kesal dan terganggu.

"Annyeong, Hyung" Chanyeol membalas sapaan Luhan seadanya.

"Ayo, kita pulang bersama! Kyungsoo pulang bersama Jongin, aku jadi kesepian Chanyeol-ah" Rayu Luhan manja.

"Hyung, sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang bersama mu. Baekhyun hilang hyung dan apakah kau melihatnya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya, dan buat apa kau mencarinya dia-"

"Kalau begitu aku pergi, hyung" Dengan secepat kilat Chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan Luhan tanpa memberi kesempatan namja cantik itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"-dia tidak pantas untukmu Chanyeol, aku yang hanya pantas untuk mu" Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong Chanyeol tadi.

.

.

.

Tak disadari seorang namja berperawakan tinggi, berulit pucat dan berwajah datar mengamati interaksi mereka.

'Lu, sudah ku bilang kau harus menyerah. Kau seperti bukan Luhan yang kukenal dulu' Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun mungilnya dibiarkan terluka dan tak sadarkan diri di suatu tempat.

.

.

"Kau dimana, Baek" Guman Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

.

.

.

 **Special thanks for:**

 ** _Cici fu, yoogeurt, byunbaek15, firelight9669, ChanNhye, bbkhyn, Guest, ParkNada, xydexonn, spektrofotometri, inspirit7starlight, .9047, wandapcy614, pandaabaee, K ._**

 ** _Cici fu :_** ini sudah dilanjut hehe

 ** _Yoogeurt :_** Chanyeol emang baik, jadi pengen peluk *eh

 ** _Byunbaek15 :_** Daeng! Kurang tepat tebakannya hehe

 ** _firelight9669 :_** Ini udah aku panjangin tipis, masih kurang greget kah?

 ** _ChanNhye :_** Ding dong daeng! Yaps tepat sekali, itu si Luhan

 ** _Bbkhyn :_** ini sudah dilanjut ^^

 ** _Guest :_** aku juga ga mau siksa mamih kok guest TT

 ** _ParkNada :_** sudah di next hehe

 ** _Xydexonn :_** Eugene juga ga tau keluarganya kenapa hiks iya bener banget itu Luhan saudara2

 ** _Spektrofotometri :_** sudah dilanjut ^^

 ** _inspirit7starlight :_** Salam kenal jugaa~ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih ya udah fav sama follow ff abal ini, aku terharu TT

 ** _.9047 :_** Nope. It's Luhan saudara2 hehe

 ** _wandapcy614 :_** Iya aku juga kasian sama Baekhyun, mudah2an Chanyeol setia ya sama si Baek TT

 ** _pandaabaee :_** Sudah dilanjut hehe

 ** _K :_** Eugene seneng bisa menuhin asupan ff angst kamu hehe, ini sudah dilanjut

.

.

 **Iya, Eugene tau ini pendek, hiks. Bakalan Eugene panjangin kok di chapter depan. Makasih juga yang udah review, nge fav dan follow ff ini. Eugene terharu ada yang masih mau baca ff abal Eugene TT. Sekian deh cuap2 Eugene. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan yah semuanyaa~**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : glowbeeugene

Main Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Lu Han, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : ChanBaek, ChanLu, KaiSoo, HunHan

Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Romance, etc.

.

.

 **Disclaimer : Haihai, Eugene datang bawa chapter 3. Maaf ya Eugene baru bisa update sekarang. Tugas sudah mulai menumpuk saudara2. Hiks. Okay deh, happy Reading semua~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih terus mencari keberadaan Baekhyun. Ia takut Baekhyun mungilnya dibiarkan terluka dan tak sadarkan diri di suatu tempat.

.

.

"Kau dimana, Baek" Guman Chanyeol pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's Me, Byun Baekhyun**

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah karena terus berlarian mencari keberadaan kekasih mungilnya yang tak kunjung ia temukan itu. Ia hampir merasa frustasi karenanya namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya. Ketika ia berbalik, Chanyeol mendapati seorang gadis cantik sedang memandangnya dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Irene-ssi? Ada apa?"

"Uhm…sebenarnya aku agak ragu ingin mengatakan ini Chanyeol-ssi, tapi tadi aku melihat Baekhyun pergi ke gudang belakang sekolah. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi karena gudang belaang sekolah sudah lama tidak terpakai. Dan setelahnya aku melihat Yeri menyusul Baekhyun-ssi ke gudang" Irene menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Sial!" Umpat Chanyeol pelan.

Irene mengerutkan keningnya mendengar umpatan Chanyeol, "Apakah terjadi sesuatu? Chanyeol-ssi?"

"Baekhyun hilang. Dan kurasa aku tau dimana dia sekarang. Terima kasih banyak, Irene-ssi. Aku berhutang banyak padamu"

"Ne, sama-sama Chanyeol-ssi" Lirih Irene pelan.

.

.

Chanyeol langsung melesat menuju gudang belakang sekolah untuk mencari Baekhyun. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun apabila ia benar-benar terkurung di gudang pengap itu. Di pikirannya hanya ada Baekhyun. Ia takut phobia kekasihnya itu kambuh. Sungguh, pikiran Chanyeol sedang kacau sekarang.

.

.

"Ah, sial! Pintunya terkunci" Chanyeol mendapati pintu gudang terkunci ketika ia telah sampai di belakang sekolah.

"Baekhyun-ah! Apa kau berada di dalam? Byun Baekhyun jika kau berada di dalam kumohon jawablah aku" Chanyeol menggedor pintu gudang dengan bringas sambil memanggil-manggil nama Baekhyun. Namun hanya keheningan yang ia dapatkan. Satu-satunya pikiran yang terlintas di otaknya adalah mendobrak pintu gudang itu. Ia tidak peduli apabila tindakannya tersebut akan dianggap merusak properti sekolah dan ia akan mendapat sanksi. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah Baekhyunnya. Chanyeol bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang dan,

BRAK!

Pintu gudang tua itu pun terbuka. Mata Chanyeol langsung membelalak lebar ketika menemukan Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri di lantai kotor gudang itu.

"Shit!" Ia segera menghampiri Baekhyun dan menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Baekhyun-ah bangun! Sayang kau dengar aku? kumohon bangunlah!"

Namun Baekhyun tak kunjung membuka mata cantiknya itu. Karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera menggendong Baekhyun menuju UKS. Setidaknya di sana lebih baik dibandingkan gudang ini. Chanyeol berlari dengan Baekhyun digendongannya, tak dipedulikan tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari setiap murid yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor sekolah. Chanyeol kesal. Dan ia bersumpah akan membuat siapa saja yang mengurung Baekhyun di gudang mendapat balasannya.

.

.

Sesampainya di UKS, Chanyeol membaringkan Baekhyun perhalan ke atas ranjang. UKS terlihat sepi, dan sepertinya suster penjaga juga sudah pulang. Netranya kemudian terarah menuju wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sekarang pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. Dengan telaten Chanyeol mengusap keringat Baekhyun dengan kain yang diambilnya dari nakas dekat pintu UKS.

"Sayang, kumohon bangunlah. Kau membuatku sangat khawatir," Ujar Chanyeol sembari menepuk pipi Baekhyun perlahan.

"Eunghh.." Tepukan pelan Chanyeol kali ini berhasil, Baekhyun mulai sadarkan diri.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, menatap Chanyeol yang sedang memandangnya khawatir. Sejenak otaknya mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya dan seketika itu juga ingatannya kembali kepada saat ia terkurung di gudang sekolah yang membuat phobianya kambuh. Baekhyun merasa udara disekitarnya menipis. Nafas Baekhyun kini mulai tersengal, ia berusaha menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya tetapi ia masih merasa sesak. Mata sipitnya membelalak takut, tangannya mencengkram seprai kasur UKS dengan erat, dan pandangannya menjadi tak fokus dan buram karena air mata yang menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"T-tolong ak-aku" Ujar Baekhyun dengan susah payah.

Chanyeol seketika menjadi panik melihat apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya sekarang. Namun dia berusaha untuk menenangkan diri dan ia segera mengelus pipi Baekhyun sambil menghadapkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya dan ditatapnya kedua mata Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Baekhyunnie, hey lihat aku. Ini aku Chanyeol. Kau sudah keluar dari gudang itu sayang, kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang bernafas bersamaku, oke?"

Chanyeol mengarahkan telinga Baekhyun ke dadanya sambil mengelus surai Baekhyun lembut, tak lupa ia membisikkan kata-kata penenang ke telinga kekasinya. Ia berusaha bernafas dengan perlahan dan teratur. Bermaksud agar Baekhyun mengikuti irama nafasnya. Dan akhirnya berhasil. Nafas Baekhyun kini sudah tidak tersengal lagi dan ia menjadi lebih tenang. Walaupun air mata dan isakan Baekhyun tidak kunjung berhenti.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa. Aku disini Baek," Ujar Chanyeol menenangkan Baekhyun. Sesak rasanya mendengar tangisan Baekhyun. Begitu pilu dan sakit. Setiap isakan yang Baekhyun keluarkan seakan menggores hati Chanyeol yang amat kokoh itu.

Dan bagi Baekhyun tak ada sosok yang lebih menenangkan dibandingkan Park Chanyeol. Tangan kekarnya terus memeluk tubuhnya dan mengelus surainya lembut. Ia merasa pelukan Chanyeol dapat menghilangkan rasa ketakutan dan kesedihan yang ia alami. Pelukan kekasihnya benar-benar terasa nyaman.

"Y-yeol. Gudangnya gelap sekali. Aku takut, sangat takut. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi. Ku mohon" Baekhyun terus menangis dalam renguhan Chanyeol yang terasa semakin hangat. Chanyeol perlahan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun, hatinya hancur melihat kedua mata indah Baekhyun basah dan penuh air mata. Diusapnya air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya. Luka, sedih dan takut itulah yang terlihat di dalam mata Baekhyun sekarang.

Chanyeol kemudian menarik tenguk Baekhyun dan memanggut bibirnya dengan lembut. Permainan bibir Chanyeol seaan mengalihkan seluruh ingatan buruk Baekhyun tentang gudang gelap itu. Baekhyun pun membalas lumatan-lumatan Chanyeol tak kalah lembut. Mereka berdua seperti sedang mengungapkan betapa mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Ciuman singkat itu kemudian terlepas dan Chanyeol menyatukan kedua kening mereka dan berucap pelan sambil menatap teduh mata bulan sabit Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek. Dan aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku berjanji"

.

.

.

.

Setelah Baekhyun merasa lebih baik, Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk keluar dari UKS. Baekhyun yang menolak untu digendong Chanyeol, memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri walaupun kakinya masih terasa seperti jelly. Namun ia tidak khawatir akan jatuh, karena ada seorang Park Chanyeol yang terus memegang erat pinggangnya.

"Pelan-pelan sayang, kalau tidak kuat berjalan biar aku gendong saja" tawar Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yeol, percaya padaku. Aku baik-baik saja selama kau terus disampingku" Balas Baekhyun lembut.

Ketika Chanyeol ingin membalas perkataan Baekhyun, tak sengaja mata bulatnya melihat sebuah sosok yang familiar tak jauh di depannya. Sosok itu menatap Baekhyun dalam, seakan mempertanyakan keadaan Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau di matanya. Tatapan itu tak luput dari pandangan Chanyeol, ia segera memeluk pinggang Baekhyun lebih erat seolah ingin menyembunyikan namja mungil itu dibalik badanya yang bongsor. Mereka terus berjalan dan saat Chanyeol berpapasan dengan sosok itu, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan berguman rendah –penuh penekanan kepadanya.

"Berhenti menatap namjaku seperti itu, Oh Sehun"

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan Oh Sehun –sosok itu yang kini ekspresi wajahnya menjadi tidak terbaca.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju gerbang sekolah. Moodnya sangat buruk sekarang. Ia kesaln mengingat Chanyeol yang menolaknya mentah-mentah dan malah memilih untuk mencari si pengganggu itu.

"Byun Luhan!"

Luhan mendengus pelan ketika suara familiar yang sangat dibencinya itu memanggil namanya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, terlalu malas untuk bertemu sang pemilik suara. Tapi tentu saja Tuhan tidak berpihak padanya. Pemilik suara itu berhasil menahan bahu Luhan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lu, aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

"Pergilah, Oh Sehun"

"Ikutlah denganku, Luhan" Sehun –sang pemilik suara memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan.

Luhan berdecak kemudian menatap Sehun tajam, "Bicaralah di sini. Aku tidak sudi untuk berlama-lama dengan orang sepertimu"

"Tidak bisakah kita bicara di tempat lain?" Tawar Sehun.

"Bicara sekarang atau aku akan pergi?" Ucap Luhan mutlak.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan, "Aku berpapasan dengan Baekhyun tadi dan kulihat ia sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik-baik saja. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya? Kumohon hentikan Lu, berhenti mengejar Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun, demi Tuhan dia adikmu Lu. Tidak bisakah kau berhenti membencinya?"

Luhan yang mendengar itu hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudah bicaranya? Baiklah aku pergi"

Luhan ingin berbalik pergi namun tangannya digenggam erat oleh Sehun. "Lu, please. Dengarkan aku kali ini"

"Mendengarkanmu? Haha-" Luhan tertawa paksa.

"Mendengarkanmu kau bilang? Apa kau waras Oh Sehun? Apakah kau sudah sempurna sehingga kau bisa menasehatiku seperti? Apa kau begitu cepat melupakan masa lalu itu, eoh?"

"Lu aku tidak-"

"Woah! Daebak! Ternyata masih ada orang setidak tahu diri ini di dunia. Ku peringatkan Tuan Oh Sehun yang sangat sempurna. Jangan sekali-kali mencampuri urusanku atau sok menasehatiku lagi kalau kau saja masih tidak bisa memperbaiki kesalahanmu di masa lalu"

Luhan kemudian menghentakkan tangannya keras sehingga genggaman Sehun terlepas, "Aku pergi"

Dan Luhan pun berlalu pergi.

'Apa kau masih belum bisa memaafkan aku, Lu?' ucap Sehun dalam hati sambil menatap nanar punggung Luhan yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Yeol, kita mau kemana?" Baekhyun mengernyit bingung ketika motor Chanyeol melewati jalan menuju rumahnya.

Chanyeol mengelus tangan Baekhyun yang berada di pinggangnya dan berkata "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Jangan banyak protes karena kau akan menyukainya nanti" Ujar Chanyeol cepat saat ia tau bahwa Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan protes.

.

.

Dan di sini lah mereka. Di atas bukit belakang kawasan rumah Baekhyun. Bukit yang biasa mereka datangi sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama. Bukit yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu cinta mereka berdua. Di bukit ini lah sepasang kekasih itu berbagi tawa, canda, dan tangis bersama. Dan Baekhyun merasa bersyukur Chanyeol membawanya ke bukit ini, karena di bukit ini Baekhyun merasa sangat nyaman. Seakan beban yang ditanggungnya selama ini menjadi hilang.

"Kau melamun, Baek. Sedang memikirkan aku, huh?" Goda Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda" Rengek Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum kalem, "Arraseo, maafkan aku ya ByunBaek ku" Chanyeol lalu mengamit tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya kebawah pohon yang berada di tengah bukit.

Namja tinggi itu mendudukkan Baekhyun dipangkuannya sambil memberi kecupan-kecupan lembut di puncak kepala Baekhyun dan menggenggam jemari lentiknya. Lama mereka berada dalam keheningan. Menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain dan kehangatan satu sama lain. Namun suara rendah dan dalam milik Park Chanyeol berhasil memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Yang tadi itu, sangat mengerikan bukan?"

"Hmm, seperti mau mati rasanya" Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Siap untuk bercerita?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

Baekhyun mengambil nafas dalam dan mulai bercerita.

"Saat kau pergi ke ruang guru tadi, perasaanku sudah merasa tidak enak. Dan ketika kelas kita berada di lapangan, aku disuruh Soojung untuk mengambil bola di gudang belakang. Padahal aku tau bahwa gudang belakang sekolah sudah lama tidak terpakai dan bodohnya aku yang tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun kepada Soojung. Saat aku masuk ke dalam gudang tiba-tiba pintunya tertutup. Aku panik sekali, Yeol. Aku berusaha menggedor pintu dan berteriak minta tolong, tapi tidak ada siapapun" Ujar Baekhyun parau.

Hati Chanyeol nyeri mendengar cerita langsung dari Baekhyun. "Maafkan aku Baek. Semua ini salahku, andai saja aku menolak perintah dari Kim sonsaengnim pasti kejadian mengerikan itu tidak akan terjadi" Sesal Chanyeol.

"Yah! Itu sama sekali bukan salahmu Yeol. Ini salahku yang terlalu bodoh dan mudah percaya terhadap Soojung"

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kau tidak bodoh Baekhyun" Chanyeol merasa tidak suka dengan apa yang barusan Baekhyun ucapkan.

"Aku bersumpah akan membuat orang yang melakukan hal itu terhadapmu mendapat balasan yang setimpal Baek" Janji Chanyeol.

"Andwae, biarkan saja. Jangan membalasnya, jika kau membalasnya bukankah kau akan sama saja seperti mereka? Aku tidak mau kau menyimpan dendam, karena akan membuat diri kita sendiri sakit. Bukankah begitu?"

Ucapan Baekhyun menyentuh hati Baekhyun. Dan sekali lagi ia jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun. "Hmm, kau benar. Mengapa kau begitu baik, Byun Baekhyun? Aku benar-benar kagum dengan kebaikan hatimu. Dan sial! Sepertinya aku semakin mencintaimu"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Jangan mengumpat sayang"

Chanyeol menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung mungil Baekhyun sambil berkata, "Aku akan menebus kesalahanku hari ini. Dan kau harus menerimanya tanpa protes. Kajja!"

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dan mereka segera menaiki motor sport Chanyeol untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Chanyeol membawanya ke taman dekat bukit. Ia disuruh untuk menunggu Chanyeol di bangku taman. Sedangkan namja tinggi itu menghilang entah kemana. Baekhyun merasa sangat bersyukur karena di dunia ini ia memiliki Chanyeol yang amat mencintainya. Kadang ia bingung kenpa Chanyeol mau berpacaran dengan namja tidak berguna seperti dirinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol bisa saja mendapatkan yeoja cantik diluar sana, bahkan Luhan pun ditolaknya.

"Apakah melamun adalah hobimu yang baru, Byun Baekhyun-ssi?"

Baekhyun terkejut melihat kehadiran Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba ditambah penampilan namja itu yang kini berkumis permen kapas. Sangat konyol dimata Baekhyun.

"Permen kapas manis dari ahjussi tampan untuk namja manisku" Gurau Chanyeol.

"Pftt- ige mwoyaa. Singirkan kumis palsu itu Yeol, kau benar-benar terlihat seperti ahjussi mesum. Hahaha" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tawanya melihat penampilan konyol Chanyeol.

"Pertunjukkannya belum selesai manis, lihat ini" Chanyeol mendekatkan balon terbang yang dibelinya tadi ke mulutnya dan memakan(?) gas nitrogen yang berada di dalamnya kemudian ia bernyanyi dengan kerasnya. Suara berat Chanyeol berubah menjadi melengking karena gas nitrogen itu.

"I'm like TT Just like TT~ Ireon nae mam moreugo neomuhae neomuhae~ I'm like TT Just like TT~ Tell me that you'd be my baby"

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu TT dari Twice yang sedang menjadi trend saat ini dan disertai dengan gerakan yang sama persis dengan girlband itu. Jangan lupakan kalau Chanyeol menyanyi dengan suara anehnya itu.

Tawa Baekhyun pecah melihat kelakuan Chanyeol dihadapannya. Ia tertawa hingga perutnya sakit dan air matanya keluar. Sungguh Chanyeolnya terlihat sangat lucu.

Chanyeol yang melihat tawa Baekhyun pecah menjadi ikut tersenyum juga. Ia berhasil membuat Baekhyun melupakan kesedihannya dan tertawa lepas. Ia memandang kekasihnya dengan penuh cinta. Pemandangan Baekhyun tertawa adalah pemandangan yang paling indah menurut Chanyeol. Dan ia akan berusaha untuk tetap mebuat Baekhyun bahagia, karena kebahagiaan Baekhyun adalah yang utama untuknya.

'Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu, Baek' ucap Chanyeol dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Ia takut akan dimarahi ibunya karena pulang sesore ini. Ia terlalu asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama Chanyeol sehingga ia melupakan pekerjaan rumahnya. Dengan langkah hati-hati ia menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Rumah terlihat sepi. Dan semoga saja ummanya belum pulang kerja.

"Menikmati kencanmu nona muda?"

Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang berjalan mulus bagi Baekhyun. Ia dikejutkan dengan suara dingin ummanya yang kini berada di ujung tangga lantai dua.

"Umma aku-"

"Dasar murahan, kau tidak ada bedanya dengan ibumu yang suka menggoda laki-laki lain" Setelah berkata seperti itu Heechul –nyonya Byun berlalu pergi dengan angkuhnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan.

Apa maksud ummanya berkata seperti itu? Murahan seperti ibumu? Bukankah Heechul adalah ibunya? Lalu mengapa ummanya mengejek dirinya sendiri murahan? Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan bermunculan di benak Baekhyun tapi ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban satu pun juga. Saat ia sedang berpikir keras, Luhan berdiri di sampingnya. "Apa kau bersenang-senang dengan Chanyeol adikku tersayang?"

Baekhyun menoleh kaget kearah hyungnya. " Luhan hyung-"

"Tidakkah kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan dengan Oh Sehun dulu? Ah~ Sepertinya kau cepat sekali lupa ya" Sindir Luhan pelan.

"Hyung, aku- maafkan aku hyung. Itu hanya salah paham, aku bersumpah. Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan aku?" Tatapan sendu Baekhyun layangkan untuk Luhan.

"Maaf? Aku tidak butuh maaf darimu" Ujar Luhan ketus.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana agar hyung bisa memaafkanku?"

" Chanyeol. Relakan Chanyeol untukku, maka aku akan memaafkanmu. Bukan kah itu mudah?" Setelah mengatakan itu Luhan berlalu pergi. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan tubuh yang bergetar menahan tangis di tengah tangga rumanya..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/END**

.

.

.

 **Special thanks for:**

 ** _Meydina, xydexonn, chanNhye, timsehunnie, , Guest, inspirit7starlight, Jang Ha Na, baekielove, byunbaek15, meliarisky7, ParkNada, wandapcy614, parkbaexh614, .9047, LyWoo, pandaabee, pingdt, ketekchanII, Guest, LQ, yehet98, RedCherry yeollie, leeminoznurhayati, jiellian21, Nasya931, hielha, 2nd edition_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Meydina:_** alasannya ada di chapter depannya ya~ makasih udah review. Jangan lupa review lagi yahh~

 **** ** _xydexonn:_** huhu TT ini udah panjang belum? Iyah Chanyeol emang punya Baekhyun seorang 3

 **** ** _chanNhye:_** pacaran gak yaa~ liat di chapter depan aja deh hehe.

 ** _timsehunnie:_** Iya gapapa, Eugene maafin kok akukan baik hehe. Sama nih Eugene juga penasaran sama alesannya orang tuanya Baekhyun :(

 ** _:_** Eugene usahain fast update tapi gak janji yaa~

 ** _Guest:_** hoho~ ini Euegene lanjutin.

 ** _inspirit7starlight:_** Fighting buat kamu juga ya~

 ** _Jang Ha Na:_** Ini udah dilanjut~

 ** _Baekielove_** : udah dilanjut dan Baekhyun juga udah ketemu. Yeay!

 ** _byunbaek15:_** Iya Kyungsoo maafin kok :) ini sudah lanjut hehe

 ** _meliarisky7:_** Waduh jangan nagis dongg~ iya semoga mereka langgeng ya~iyaps bener itu si Sehun

 ** _ParkNada:_** sudah dilanjut~

 ** _wandapcy614:_** Iya semoga Chanyeol orangnya setia ya dan Eugene ga tau chapter ini sweet apa enggak, menurut kamu sweet ga? hehe

 ** _parkbaexh614:_** sudah panjangkah chapter ini? Atau kurang panjang? :'(

 ** _.9047:_** di sini Kyungsoonya baik kok dia jinak hehe

 ** _LyWoo:_** Chanyeol hanya milik Baekhyun seorang ;(

 ** _Pandaabee:_** Iyak, hidup Baek emang ngenes hiks

 ** _Pingdt:_** aduhh makasih yaa~ ini udah dilanjut~

 ** _ketekchanII:_** sudah dilanjut kk~

 ** _Guest:_** Luhaen nih yg jahat :(

 ** _LQ,:_** Salam kenal jugaa~ Baekhyun emang enak dibuat menderita nih. /maafkan aku ya mamih/ Luhan yang dulu bukanlah yang sekarang~ penasaran ya? Sama dong Eugene juga penasaran nih~

 ** _yehet98:_** Udah dilanjut hehe~

 ** _RedCherry yeollie:_** sudah dilanjuttt

 ** _leeminoznurhayati:_** Flashbacknya chapter depan yahh

 **** ** _jiellian21:_** Eugene gak janji ya hehe

 ** _Nasya931:_** sudah dilanjut~

 ** _hielha:_** Baekhyun kuat! Baekhyun bisa! Baekhyun rapopo hehe

 ** _2nd edition:_** sudah dilanjut~

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **.**

 **Jeng!Jeng! Konflik baru udah mulai muncul~ Pada penasaran kan sama masa lalu mereka? Kemungkinan chapter depan Eugene buatin flashbacknya buat kalian semua. Okee, Sampai jumpai di chapter depan guys~ dan jangan lupa reviewnya yahh~ review kalian bakal bikin Eugene jadi semangat buat ngetiknya. Paipai!~**


End file.
